Yuki and Shuichi's Ryu
by Seshy101
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi were getting little time alone together to start with, but what happens when Ryuichi has an accident and thinks Yuki and Shuichi and his Dad and Mom. Rated M just incase for future chapters.
1. Ryu or Ryuchi?

_**Yuki and Shuichi's Ryu**_

This will be my first yaoi story. So if its kind of bad give me some tips on how to make it better. Thanks. Now lets get on with the story!

Ryuichi- "Yayyyy"

Shuichi- "Yayyyy"

Yuki- "Oh god..."

Tatsuha- "I love MY Ryuchi!"

**_So the story begins_**.

"Shuuuuuichiiiiiiii!" Ryuichi's voice boomed through Yuki and Shucihi's house as he went running into every room looking for his cute pink haired friend. "Shuichi?" he looked under the bed and something caught his eye. "Hmmm" He pulled it out and saw it was a photo album, Yuki and Shuichi were on the cover. "Must belong to Shuichi..he's such a cutie" he giggled and looked around not seeing Shuichi anywhere he decided to open it. He looked through all the pictures, there were plenty pictures with them kissing in them but in all different places. Then there was a picture of Shuichi almost completely naked but didnt show the bottom half but you could tell they just got done having sex. Ryuichi took a nice long stare at that picture for awhile and sighed. _My little,cute, adorable Shuchi _he giggled to himself again.

Ryuichi heard a door open and certain pink haired boy that he was staring at the picture of call his name. "Ryuchi...Are you here Ryuichi?!" He immedently jumped up with delight but then remembered the album.

"Better get rid of the evidence" he joked to himself and quickly shoved it back under the bed as soon as Shuichi walked in.

"Ryuichi?" He gasped that the fact that Ryuichi was in_ his _room looking under _his_ bed.

With hearing Shuichi say his name and gasp it caused Ryuichi to jump since he didnt know he was already right behind him, but when he jumped he banged his head hard on Shuichi's bed. Knocking him out cold.

"RYUICHI!" Shuichi yelled running over to his unconscious friend. "Yuki! Yuki! Get in here! Ryuichi's out cold! He hit his head..." when there was no reply Shuichi got mad. "YUKIIIIIIII!!!"

"Coming coming..Jeez.." Yuki walked in. "What? I was just in the middle of talking to Tatsuha about something..." he stared down at Ryuichi unconscious on the floor of _his _lovers room. He didnt say anything just stared until Shuichi became uncomfortable.

"Yukiiii we got to help him!" Shuichi pleaded but Yuki could care less.

"Sorry no time..Tohma wanted me to drop him off somewhere. I forgot where. Oh and Tatsuga is probably coming over later, it had something to do with him losing his Ryuichi tape over here somewhere." Yuki growled in annoyance as he spoke about their plans for the day. Some how every one always had to be around him! Always. _God damn this is so annoying_, Yuki scowled in his head as he walked out of the room.

"Yuuuuukiiiiiiii" Shuichi whined since he was just planning to spend the day with Yuki, his lover, that he should be aloud to be with. But it seemed there had been other plans and yet again Yuki tells him last minute crushing his hopes to spend the day together.

"Hn..." Ryuichi stirred and started opening his eyes. "Hmmm?" He looked up and stared directly into Shuichi's eyes. He stared so intently that it made Shuichi feel as if he could see into his soul or something.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi began.

"Ryuichi...hmmmm" He replied sitting up slowly and rubbing his head. "I-Is that my name?" he asked innocently full of curiosity.

"Uh..Your name...Yes, it is" Shuichi stuttered now not knowing what was going on. Ryuichi had asked such a weird question. His own name, he asked him for his own name. Meaning something was wrong. "Ryuichi are y-you ok?"

"Yep! Just fine!" he giggled and cuddled up next to Shuichi.

"Eh!?" Shuichi immedently tried standing up but was immedently held down.

"No..No go" Ryuichi started and Shuichi was just about to say something until. "Mommy no go anywhere!" Shuichi being totally taken back remained seated making Ryuichi giggle. "Yay mommy stay with me" he began hugging Shuichi like there was no tomorow.

Yuki just walked in, witnessing his lover in the arms of a familiar rival for Shuichi's love. "Hey kid..." he began not really knowing what to do as his lover immdently looked up at him. "What the hell?" was all he could say.

Ryuichi looked up at him. "Daddy!" he cheered and Yuki's eyes widened. Daddy!? he thought in his head immedenly. "Yay i missed you Daddy!" Ryuichi sat up from hugging Shuichi and ran towards him about to hug Yuki. Except Yuki immedenly moved out of the way and slammed into a wall. "...ow..." he began as he fell to the floor. "Wahhh Daddy hates me and made me hurt myself!" he started to cry immedenly.

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi ran over to help him. "Yuki how can you be so heartless!" Shuichi scolded.

Yuki was shocked and he couldnt say anything. He was being scolded by his lover, the one that he usually scolded. "Sh-Shuichi" he was so shocked he even said his lovers correct name.

"Its ok Ryu..." Shuichi said to Ryuichi calmly, making him stop crying and his eyes light up after hearing his cute little petname. Shuichi giggled a little, "You like that petname?" Ryuichi quickly nodded. "Alright so i'll call you Ryu." Ryu nodded happily and smiled a little kids smile.

Yuki was just at an amazment with all that had happened. He totally forgot about picking up Tohma until he heard his cell ringing, hearing that snapped him out of it and he growled leaving the room and answering it in a snappy voice. "Hello"

"Eiri. Where are you!?" Tohma was on the other line obviously not happy that he will be late to his appointment.

"Home. We have a problem..Seems Ryuichi is in quit the little kid.." There was a silence on the other line, "Tohma?"

"Ryuichi what? Whats going on Eiri!"

"Come see for yourself and get him outa here!" Yuki yelled into the phone and hung up. God damn it annoying bastard calling me when i have a headache, Yuki yelled within his mind and went and took an asprin in the kitchen until he heard knocking at the front door. "What now!" he yelled opening the door and seeing Tohma there.

"Your lucky i was on my way anyways." He seemed upset about something and Yuki didnt think it was him being late or the fact that he answered the door rudely. When Tohma spotted Ryuichi he stared for a moment thinking his eyes had betrayed him, there was Ryuichi all cradled up on Shuichi's lap sleeping with his thumb in his mouth as if he was five. "Oh my god..." was the only phrase he could come up with.

"Yep..Now take him and leave" Yuki said grumpily wanting everyone out of his house now. He is sick and tired of guests already, and the only guests are Tohma and Ryuichi. Until...

"EIRI! YOU BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mika's voice yelled from outside.

"Why the hell is everyone in a bad mood today?" he asked Tohma ignoring an angry Mika outside. Tohma only shurgged until the door got kicked down and there stood a pissed Mika standing next to another pissed Hiro.

"Where is Shuichi! Mr.K was pointing a freakin gun at my all day since he hasnt shown! Me and Suguru are not happy!" Hiro began complaining just as Mika started.

"Yuki! Where is Tohma! Me and Noriko have been standing around waiting for him all day!" Mika then saw Tohma. But Tohma wasnt looking at her, but was really looking at Ryuichi who was on Shuichi's lap. Everyone in the room paused at the site.

"Woah. Uhmm Shuichi and Ryuichi are really hitting it off arent they?" Hiro said in a tone of disbelief mixed with confusion.

Shuichi heard them and quickly tried shooshing them. "Shoosh! Be quit! You'll wake Ryu"

"Ryu?" everyone repeated with a disbelief tone now.

"Yeah thats Ryuichi's petname now." Yuki explained.

"Ryuichi..enough screwing with everyone its time to go home now" Tohma started being the first to speak walking towards them. "come on Ryuichi"

Ryuichi now waking up looked at Tohma and screamed. "Stranger! Stranger!" he yelled and barried his head into Shuichi's shirt. "Mommy...save me! Bad mans gonna get me" he whined so cutely. Acting ever so childish.

"Ryuichi..." Tohma said now using a softer voice. "Im not a bad man...im here to take you home cuz its time to stop the act" he smiled but Ryuichi would not here.

"My name is Ryu!" Ryuichi yelled not letting go of Shuichi as Tohma got fustrated and began tugging on him.

"Get off!" Tohma now pissed scolded Ryuichi and then Shuichi got defensivly.

"Hey dont talk to Ryu like that! He's mine and Yuki's child..so this is his home!" Shuichi scolded Tohma and everyone paused again at how motherly Shuichi sounded.

"Sh-Shuichi...you do realize that Ryuichi is faking this..." Tohma began but Shuichi was not going to hear it.

"No everyone get out of mine, Yuki's and Ryu's house! NOW!" Shuichi stood up as Ryu got off his lap and was sitting on the couch watching his 'mother' in action. "I said OUT!" with Shuichi's scream everyone ran out actually a little scared of this new motherly Shuichi side they saw of him.

Yuki just stared, his headache vanashed with the site of what had just happened. "Sh-Shuichi.."

Shuichi sat down on the couch and Ryu sat on his lap hugging him. "I wuv you mommy."

"Awww aint that the cutest Yuki!"

Yuki did not say anything but sat down next to them and sighed. _How am i ever going to be alone with him_.. He looked at the ceiling knowing things would get harder and harder now that Ryuichi lost his memory. Yuki knew he didnt have it as soon as he heard him call 'Daddy' But who knows he could be faking.

"Daddy" Ryu looked up at him and Yuki looked down.

"Hmm?" Yuki said still in thought but figured he'd pretend to listen.

"I l-love you Daddy..." Ryu giggled cutely and hugged him since there was no where for him to move and he was to shocked to move anyways. Somewhere that struck his heart, it sounded like a little kid saying i love you to their fathers for the first time. Yuki had never felt that before.

"R-Ryu..." Yuki even called him by his nickname for this one time. Yuichi even seemed happy having that 'awwww' face on.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Me- "Awww i liked the way that turned out..i was going for the funny yet cute theme...so i hoped it worked for the first chapter. There will be a lot more things coming up..this is only chapter 1! Pretty soon Tatsuha will be coming and when he see's Ryuichi always hanging around Shuichi i dont think he'll be too happy"

Shuichi- "Ryu is mine and Yukis!"

Tatsuha- "NO MINE!"

Shuichi "MINE!"

Me- "Eh..."

Yuki- "Idiots into older men"

Me- "Im with you Yuki...i love you sooo much"

Yuki "Hmmm well im free tonight..."

Me- "Really!?"

Shuichi "NOOO he is not"

Me- "Damn...But"

Shuichi "NOOO"

Yuki smirks since the fights about him this time.

Me- "Bastards..."


	2. Tatsuha's home

_**Yuki and Shuichi's Ryu**_

**Chapter 2**

"Shuichi!" Yuki's scream could be heard through out the whole house. He did not even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Yuki Dear?" Shuichi sung as he twirled into the room, not even affected by his boyfriends blind anger. Until a phone was chucked at his head, which caused him to fall on the floor almost unconscious "Ehh...Yuki..san?" He looked up a little, to see his boyfriends face with pure anger.

"Shuichi, where is Ryu right now?" A vein was now popping out of his head.

Shuichi had to think about that for a moment. "I dunno, awww are you worried about him?" He made a cute face, but paused as his boyfriend did not seem to happy at his little act. "Guess...not. Well than whats the matter Yuki?"

"That little shit head ripped up my story! The one that was due today! The one that was going to pay this monthes bills!" Yuki was screaming at the top of his lungs, but stopped as soon as he heard little muffled sobs. He regretted turning his head, there behind him stood a fully grown Ryu crying like a little five year-old.

"Yuki! Look at what you did! Ryu come here, its ok." Shuichi patted his head, soothing him. It seemed to calm him down quit a bit, Yuki couldn't help but stare. _Shuichi really has a way with kids... _He blinked than erased that thought from his mind, he hated kids. Lousy, annoying brats that do nothing but whine! But it did actually calm him down quite a bit watching Yuichi smile and make Ryu smile. While Shuichi's back was turned, Yuki smiled, a rare site to see, too bad everyone missed it because in a blink of an eye it was gone. Just as Shuichi turned around to say something.

**_Airport._**

"Ah! This morning breeze! It feels so nice..." Tatsuha said to himself as he got off a plane. He had taken a little trip to America for awhile. But he was glad to be back home, he couldnt stay away for to long. He knew that Ryuichi was here, and he was going to make sure no ever took Ryuchi away from him! "Im back Ryuchi!" He said to no one in particular, but a lot of people seemed to stare.

"Uh...sir?" An man from the plane came up to him.

"Yeah what?" Tatsuha kind of snapped. He didnt like random people coming up to him too much.

"Your Tatsuha, right? Yuki's..uh..brother" He whispered the last part as so no one would hear. But that plan didn't work out to much, as soon everyone was screaming that Yuki's brother was here, and there was a stampede of crazy girls after that. Hunting Tatsuha all the way to the car. Which the guy took that as he was right and didnt need an answer, as soon as they entered the car he was off.

"Where's Yuki? He was supposed to be the one picking me up." Tatsuha frowned, he'd rather the girls chase him around while he got the get away car so Yuki'd be stuck there.

"Well...You see... He said he had more important matters to deal with than to pick you up" The guy started to sweat a little.

"More important matters..." Tatsuha soon had a vein popping out of his head. "More important than picking his own god damn brother up?! That bastard what could be more important than that! Take me to his house right now!"

"But..."

"I don't care what my fucking brother is paying you! I'll pay you double!" Tatsuha knew these people all to well, that all they cared about was money. An he was right, as the guy simply nodded and doing as he said, taking him to his brothers. _That bastard...He better have a god damn good reason for this.. _

**_Back with Yuki an Shuichi_**

Yuki shivered a little as he read the newspaper. _I have a bad feeling... _He looked up from the paper and stared at Shuichi playing nicely with Ryu. "Hey Shuichi"

"Huh.." Shuichi looked at him questioning.

"What's with the huh?! Cant you at least say 'yes?' or 'what?' How rude can one be?" Yuki growled a little, which caused Shuichi to whimper a little. He was almost mean to his lover, he found it actually pretty fun.

"Y-Yes Yuki?" Shuichi had given up on the tough acted and answered as Yuki had wanted him to. Shuichi learned long ago not to question Yuki to much, unless necessary, otherwise there were consequences.

"Why dont you take Ryu for a walk in the park." It wasnt much of a question, more of a 'do-it-now-or-else' kind of thing.

"What for?"

"Just go"

"Yay! Please Mommy! I really want to!" Ryu smiled jumping up an down frantically. You can always tell when this kid was excited. Shuichi couldn't say no now. So they did go. Yuki watched them as they walked out the door and lit a cigarette. He didn't know what urged him into making them go, but it was just a feeling. Or may be he just wanted to alone..

_'knock knock' _

Within seconds there was knocking on the door. Guess it was more of the feeling, than wanting to be left alone.

_'knock knock'_

Yuki growled knowing it wouldn't stop, "Coming" he called walking to the door slowly, taking his time. When he finally managed to get to the door an open his brother barged in. "Don't you know its rude to just run into a persons house when they are opening the door to you?" Yuki said in a calm manner. He hadnt forgotten about his brother coming today, but he thought he had gotten rid of him by paying the driver 10,000 yen to keep him away.

"You costed me 20,000 freggin yen to get here! You stupid bastard!" Tatsuha growled obviously annoyed now. "Why the hell didnt you want me here so bad?! God damn it!" He slammed his fist onto the marble table. Then froze for about a moment before yipping in pain as his hand started bleeding nonstop. "Ow Ow Ow! God damn it this is all your fault!" He was jumping around like a maniac holding his hand as Yuki simply stood there watching, his cigarette just making a little smoke.

"You're an idiot." Was all Yuki could say as he left the room and returned with a first-aid kit.

Once Tatsuha's hand was a little better he sat in one of the big chairs Yuki had. "Okay, you have some serious explaining to do!"

"For what?" Yuki seemed oblivious to anything with what was happening.

"Arg! For ditching me at the airport and hiring some guy to find me! And for me being chased by your adoring fans! I could have been all through this and with Ryuichi right now! But noooooo im here now arguing with you!" Tatsuha didnt pause for a second, to notice Yuki's facial expressions. Yuki had forgotten that his own brother was in love with that idiot, Ryuichi..

**_At the park_**

"Achoo!" Ryu sneezed as he played in the sand with his mommy. "Mommy, i think im catching a cold." He sniffled.

Shuichi smiled. "Either that, or someone's talking about you." He joked but stood anyways. "Just to be on the safe side we should be going home. Its going to start getting dark out soon"

"Mmkay!" He sung, standing and began running. "Race you there mommy!" He smiled and ran.

"Hey!" Shuichi sighed and began running, this felt so weird running after a grown Ryuichi, but he was so cute! "I'm gonna get you!" He cooed as Ryu laughed running as fast as he can.

**_Yuki and Tatsuha_**

The brothers had finally calmed down some, the tea was out and they were having a decent conversation. When all of a sudden someone barged through the doors of Yuki's house and slammed close. Both the guys turn and say at the same time, in the same mono-tone "Mika"

"Grr.. Eiri! Why didn't you tell me that Tatsuha was home! You idiot! Jeez, i was so worried! I thought he'd be home by now; i kept calling before i found out that he was here! God damn it you guys worry me!" She stormed, as she always did. Raging on about something that was in the past.

"I see you still like to Rant, Mika" Tatsuha smiled. He had been away from sometime, a whole entire year, so of course everyone missed him. "Sorry i made yeah worry. By any chance, do you know where your lovely husband, Tohma is? Id really like to know where my Ryuichi is right about now" Causing both Yuki and Mika to stiffen and flinch.

"You mean you dont know?" Mika said slowly and looked at Yuki.

"Know-" Tatsuha started, as the door opened.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WE'RE HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi came into the living room, big smiled, red-faced, from all the playing. He looked worn out. But thats not what Tatsuga saw. He saw one tired Shuichi, and an out of breathe Ryuichi and his mouth just dropped. He was flinching horribly as he turned his head to Yuki, who simply took a sip of tea, then to Mika, who hesitantly laughed.

"Wow...uh...how akward..." Was all she could say.

Which was the most anyone could say. Shuichi even paused in his place for a few seconds, from walking in on this scenario.

"Uhh...Oh Tatsuha! Welcome back! How was America?!" Shuichi greeted him without thinking twice.

Oh there was hell to pay alright. Tatsuha was going to make sure it was paid. "What the FUCK!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?" You heard not just in the house, but everywhere outside. Almost completely around the world.

_**Few seconds of explaining later...**_

Tatsuha could not stop staring at his beloved, Ryuichi. He had changed so much from when he last saw him. He wasnt that hot, sexy man he loved. But a cute little childish one, sure he still had a hot body, but his face was of a little kids. Ryu seemed pretty freightened by this new person and scooted as Tatsuha stared at him like a piece of meat.

When all was quite the only words Tatsuha needed to say to through everyone off was...

"He's mine"

Everyone's mouth was dropped. "What?" Shuichi looked at him in utter shock.

"I said he's mine!" Tatsuha glared at Shuichi. "I take claim over him! You obviously arent helping him get his memory back! And Yuki hates him, so i think i should take claim to him, plus i _love_ him!"

"Eh.." Shuichi stuttered. "B-But, Ryu likes me more...he's scared of you"

"So now what he's going to be your little kid forever?"

"Not forever, but..Ryu loves me and i love Ryu, so i'll keep him." With those words something clicked into Yuki's brain. "_Ryu loves me...and i love Ryu..." _The words kept repeating in his head till he was sick of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed and everyone flung to the other side of the room. Pretty soon Yuki was bashing Shuichi with everything in the room, repeating 'No' nonstop like a crazy person.

Everyone was in a corner petrified as Shuichi was being thrown around like a rag doll, Ryu was crying nonstop watching his mommy get abused. "M-Mommy...D-Daddy stop...hurting mommy..." He sniffled but Yuki would not listen to him.

_**One hour of beatings later...**_

Yuki was panting on the floor from getting all his anger out. (( man anger issues much! )) Shuichi was unconsciousness on the floor. Mika, well still petrified in the corner.

Once Shuichi had gained consciousness back, he looked around. "Tatsuha..." he was gone. His eyes widened a little, "..Ryu?" No answer. "AHHHH Ryu's been kidnapped by Tatsuha!"

"Actually its not kidnapped since he's not a kid...he's a full grown man with a kids mind. that doesn't count" Yuki growled getting up.

"B-But..."

"No buts!"

"He said he loved you! Now is that something Ryuichi would say!?"

"I don't know! He's an idiot!"

Shuichi had paused and looked down. "He's not Ryuichi anymore...he's..he's Ryu.. a little kid, and I'll be damned if I let Tatsuha have him!" Shuichi looked up more confident now.

Yuki's growl deepened. "No."

"What?!" Shuichi growled back.

Which shocked Yuki, he had never heard Shuichi growl like that before. It actually made him step back, was Ryuichi really that important to him? Thinking that brought fire to Yuki's eyes. What came after that, well, he had to say. "Who is it?"

"Huh?" Shuichi blinked.

"Me...or Ryuichi.."

"I told you! He's not-"

"I don't care! Who is your choice!? You only get one!"

Shuichi stood there dumbfounded eyes in tears. Between his lover and someone he thinks of as a son.

Mika in the background probably wishing she had popcorn for this gay drama.

Who will Shuichi choose? Yuki or Ryu. Will he even be able to catch up to Tatsuha to save Ryu? Find out next chapter!

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Me- "Man, that took forever to get out! Im so sorry please forgive me!!!"

Yuki- "No"

Me- "Shut up!"

Shuichi- "Aint yuki so cute when he's like that?"

Yuki- "Yeah so you better choose me otherwise i'll kill you"

Shuichi- "Eh..now thats pressure"

Me- "Well Yuki you can always have me!"

Yuki- "True..."

Shuichi- "How many times do i have to say this.. NO NO NO NO-" continues.

Me- ignoring talking to Yuki.

Ryu- pops out of no where. "See you next time!" Sheepish grin


End file.
